Thinking of You, Even Though I Didn't Realize it
by SketchGal2
Summary: Morgan ponders Garcías and his relationship after a talk with Reid before taking action. Now a series! :
1. Thinking of You, Even Though I Didn't Re

A one-shot that popped in my head, again xD

Check out my other CM fics when you have the chance please :) They are mostly Reid centered ones.**The Reid Experience** and **The Evolution of Spencer Reid**

Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Thinking of You Even Though I Didn't Realize it<strong>

"Hey princess, how are you doin'?" The bespectled tech anaylist turned on her heels fluttering her eye lashes at the individual who addressed her.

"My mother always said not to talk to strangers...but uh," she licked her lips scanning an amused Morgan in front of her from head to toe. "I think I have to make an exception to the chocolate adonis standing before me" she purred taking a step closer to Morgan. Morgan flashed her a smile before wrapping a arm around her shoulder leading them both into the bullpen.

"I know I haven't been around lately, but this case took longer than we thought" Morgan explained. Garcia gave a dramatic sigh. "I know my love, I know. Don't let it happen again or I'll punish you". Morgan quirked an eyebrow at the warning.

"Maybe I should disappear more often then..." Garcia smirked at the confession tapping her feathered pen on Morgan's nose. The two of them laughed as they approached Morgan's desk. No one else was around, probably out to lunch, except for Reid who was writing and eating at his desk.

"Hey Reid" Morgan greeted sitting at his desk with Garcia taking her place at the edge of it. Reid gave a small wave continuing to finish up his lunch and whatever he was writing. Garcia squinted at Reid diligently writing before making her way over to him.

"Whatcha writing there?" Garcia inquired peeking over Reid's shoulder. He made a face before trying to cover up what he was doing. Morgan looked up from his desk in curiosity.

"Nothing" Reid said, but the pitch in his voice indicated otherwise as he continued covering up his writing.

"Oh, c'mon" Garcia said pouting while now making grabby hands in the direction of the papers. Reid yelped, crouching down on his desk to keep Garcia from achieving her task.

"Just leave him alone baby girl" Morgan said. Garcia looked at him in surprise.

"Oh really?" she said humor in her tone. He gave her a warning look.

"Penelope..."

"I'll see you later baby girl" Morgan murmured now standing beside the tech in question. She smirked at him and then down at Reid.

"I will find out what you two are up too. You will feel the wrath of the Goddess Penelope Garcia" she continued, eyeing the two agents suspiciously while leaving the area to go upstairs. Once she entered JJ's office Reid let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

"Thanks" Morgan gave him a mischievous smirk in response, alarming Reid.

"How are you and Desi doing?"

The alarm on Reid's face turned to shyness, a small smile forming as he averted Morgan's gaze.

"Good, I'm actually writing to her now" Morgan nodded in acceptance at the thought it was amusing that Reid stuck to his technophobe ways instead of just texting or Skyping his sister, but as long as they were okay with it themselves, he had no qualms.

"That's good man" Reid smiled a him before turning back to his letter. The door to J.J's office opened with a perky Garcia emerging and then descending down the steps. Morgan glanced down at Reid in time to see him sneakily move his letter to the bottom drawer of his desk.

"Hello again my lovelies" Garcia piped beaming at the two men as she past them. She shot a ominous glance at Reid, who pretended he didn't receive it and then a wink at Morgan, who reciprocated it, smirking until she was out of sight.

"Hey, Morgan? Can I ask you something?" Reid asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah kid what's up?"

"Have you and Garcia been dating the last few years?"

Morgan recoiled at the question. First he felt shock at the bluntness of the question, although he shouldn't have been surprised based on the fact of who asked it. The second emotion he felt was...a mixture of indescribable ones. Their relationship was a friendship...wasn't it? He then felt pangs in his chest thinking about all of the things he and Penelope faced together over the years. Then the very creative flirtatious banter they engaged in made heat rise out of his clothes.

Morgan blinked a few times in Reid's direction before forcing a smile on his face and a chuckle out of his throat.

"Reid man...I don't even know where to begin. Garcia and I...how could you think?"

Reid shrugged, "A yes or no would suffice"

"I can't even entertain that question with a an-"

"You still haven' t answered me. Which means you are deflecting and therefore hiding something. About how you really feel about her. I won't tell her if you don't want me to-" Reid started. Morgan shook his head in disbelief at the young man's rambling.

How could he even ask that question? After so many years even? Garcia and Morgan's relationship was an unspoken one within the BAU team.

"Don't profile me Reid" he said firmly rising out of his seat.

"I'm not...it's just. The way you two have been acting lately," Reid said looking at his friend and colleague innocently. "I'm worried that if you don't admit-"

"Worry about your hair" Morgan said, reaching out to flip Reid's long hair out of place while he exited the bullpen.

"Hey!"

Morgan chose to spend his lunch break with Garcia, hoping the company would keep Reid's obviously uninformed and nosy thoughts out of his head. He grabbed a menu from the nearby bulletin board, heading for Garcia's office. When he finally approached her door, knocking awaiting a response.

"Does thou peasant carry the secret phrase for entrance?" he heard.

Chuckling to himself Morgan said loudly,"Not sure if its the right one" he mused. "Could it be the Goddess of all technology, of anything that needs to be-"

"Too long, too long my prince. Try again"

Morgan thought for a moment. "May I please enter the sexy and equally brilliant Penelope Garcia's lair?"

He heard a giggle come from the door before composure was regained. "You may"

Morgan smiled pushing open the door. When he entered he saw Penelope at her station tapping away at her computer. He closed the door behind him making his way to the chair next to her.

"Ready for lunch?" he inquired brandishing the restaurant menu he held.

"MMm yes please hotcakes. You know what I like" she said shooting him a flirty look. He returned the same look, but eyes staying engulfed in hers for minutes longer than he thought he wanted.

"Derek" Garcia sing-songed trying to snap him back into the task at hand.

Without rationalizing what he was doing Morgan leaned in closer to Garcia pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. When he leaned away he searched her face.

Garcia blinked a couple of times before licking her lips, her face unreadable to Morgan.

"Penelope, I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with" Morgan took her hands in his holding them close to his chest.

"What-t brought this on?" Garcia managed to choke out. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her again, so he did. The kiss was longer, still as soft as the first one, but with an added sense of urgency on Morgan's part. When he broke away from Garcia her eyes were fluttering, while the rest of her face shown she was dazed and confused.

"Am I...in heaven?" she asked still in a daze. Morgan rested one of his hands on her shoulders moving the other to cradle her face. A thumb gently stroked her cheek as they stared into each others eyes. He didn't know why he was doing whatever he was doing...he just felt happy he did. It was as if a large jagged rock was lifted off his back, pulling out the agony and weight.

"Can we just keep doing this?" Garcia questioned softly after a few minutes. Morgan looked at her questioningly as if it were a silly thing to ask.

"Of course baby girl" he replied back softly. Before he knew it Garcia's lips were on his, somewhat aggressive, nipping at his lips every so often until her tongue gained access in his mouth. The two of them let out a gasps continuing the kiss while hands were moving all over each other's body. Morgan's hands ran through Garcia's hair, accessories pattering to the floor while Garcia's arms resided around Morgan's neck as they made-out.

Morgan broke contact once Garcia's hands made it to his southern territory after exploring his chest.

"Penelope" he said breathless and heart racing. Garcia too much out of breath to talk merely smiled attempting to capture his lips when there was a knock at the door. They jumped at the sudden noise, looking at the door before each other in worry. Morgan pressed one last kiss to her before they straightened themselves up for the company at the door.

"Come in" Garcia said clearing her throat. Morgan inched his seat away from her as to not raise suspicion. The door opened with Reid and Prentiss emerging.

"Oh, don't you two look comfortable" Prentiss teased. Garcia bit her lip briefly looking in Morgan's direction only to see he him looking at the computer monitor in front of him in deep concentration.

"So, anything in particular you need?" Garcia asked. Prentiss squinted her eyes at her and was about to say something when Reid interrupted,

"Have you been in any strenuous activity? Your face is red"

Garcia and Prentiss's eyes nearly popped out of their heads while Morgan coughed loudly.

"Uh, no sweetpie I haven't" Garcia managed to stay getting up to meet the agents at the door. "Now if you were to be so kind-" she said pushing the two out, protests aplenty. "Derek and I have some work to get done, goodbye" she closed the door locking it right after. She sighed placing her forehead at the door.

"What are we going to do Derek? I'm all for this but sneaking around-" A pair of strong arms turned her around quickly to face their owner.

"I love you Penelope. Whatever we have to do, I'm all for it" Morgan confessed pulling her close.

"Derek" Garcia sighed, wrapping her arms around Morgan's middle. "I love you too hot stuff"

The pair stood as the were, thoughts racing at a 100 miles an hour over the beginning of something new.

* * *

><p>Kind of a weird ending, but I couldn't figure out what else to end it with. :\<p>

Anyway, I hope it was enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think :)

Bye!


	2. The Jig is Up? !

Hello! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and added me or the story to their alerts/favorites list for **Thinking of You, Even Though I Didn't Realize it **:D

Here is the sequel to it , enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Jig is Up? !<strong>

"When you finish cross referencing the victims car types can you send them to me please?Once that's done we're finished with the case" said Prentiss while making a cup a tea in the lounge with Garcia doing the same.

"Oh no problem honey, I'll be right on it" Garcia replied back. She placed her mug in the microwave before turning to Prentiss who was staring at her with a smirk on her face. Garcia smiled brightly at her wondering in the back of her mind what the issue was.

"What were you and Morgan doing that day-" Garcia quickly closed the space between her and Prentiss shushing her, panic in her eyes.

"You cannot say anything!" Penelope hissed. Prentiss failed to cover up the amused expression on her face.

"Were you two having...?" she mouthed the last three character word.

"No! Not that I wouldn't like to have my sweet prince ravishing me until the ends of time in my lair...but we didn't. He just confessed his love for me" she said sighing smiled putting her hand on her chest."About time..."

Garcia eyed her carefully after zoning out on Morgan and hers make-out session that day and the days after that at her house.

"Does junior G man know?"

"Yeah I think so. He's the one who told me something might have been up with you two, but I didn't believe him until the other day" Prentiss said. She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it I thought it was pretty weird he mentioned it. Reid hasn't always been the type to ya'know, talk about these types of things"

"I knew something was up with those two!" Garcia said in hushed tones, but nonetheless excited at the new information. "Earlier that day he was writing a letter or something to someone. I knew it wasn't to his mom because he writes those letters at home-"

"How do you know that-"

"That isn't important now" Garcia interrupted raising an eyebrow and smiling sneakily. "What matters is I tried to to look at what he was writing, but he covered it up and Derek for some reason stopped me from peeking any closer"

"Hmm...that's weird" Prentiss said crossing her arms. "I wonder what he was writing? and to whom?" Both women stood in the lounge in deep thought until Reid walked in, carrying his own mug. He excused himself between the women to get to the sink, filling it with water. Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other knowingly before setting their eyes on Reid. When Reid turned around to greet them but stopped realizing their prominent stares.

"Hello" he said quietly, unsure of what else to do or say. If things couldn't get any less awkward, Morgan walked into the room a box of take-out in hand. Spying Garcia he walked slowly up behind her, making sure his mouth brushed her ear as he spoke,

"Good afternoon sexy"

Garcia jerked in surprise almost backhanding Prentiss next to her, who immediately moved out of the way and causing Reid to almost drop his mug. Garcia whipped around to face the offender, clutching her chest and gasping for breath.

"Good God Derek!" she punched him in the shoulder. "You scared me! That isn't funny" she continued struggling for her breath as Morgan laughed lightly. He attempted to take her in his arms but she lightly pushed him away eyeing their company nervously.

"Baby doll they're used to this already" Morgan said placing a kiss on her forehead. Garcia sighed in defeat allowing herself to be held in Morgan's arms. Prentiss looked at the couple in fondness, glad that the two of them cut the bull and the teasing by owning up to their feelings with each other.

"That may be true, but Hotch doesn't" Reid piped up. Everyone looked at each other in alarm.

"Quick! To the bat cave!" Garcia said in a hushed whisper starting to walk out of the lounge on tip-toes while at the same trying to drag Derek out with her. The escape plan failed however as she bumped into JJ.

"Everyone having a party here and didn't invite me?" she asked looking in each agents direction with raised eyebrows. Reid squirmed under her gaze, Prentiss chewed her thumbnail, Garcia bit her lip and Morgan tried to look as calm as possible.

"What's going on here?"

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Garcia said smiling brightly in JJ's direction.

"It isn't her birth-oof" Prentiss elbowed Reid in ribs shooting him an exasperated look along with Morgan and Garcia.

"It's a little too early for my birthday guys, but thanks. What are you really doing in here like this?" J.J asked crossing her arms and blocking the door."This sneaking around stuff has been going on for a week now..."

"It has? I haven't noticed" Reid said clearing his throat but failing to mask his voice cracking. Garcia and Prentiss shot him an annoyed glance.

"We're just getting lunch J.J. You can join us if you like before our next assignment" Morgan offered. J.J searched his face, knowing that he was covering up something and the rest of the group, but she couldn't find out why.

"Hotch needs us so go over profile details of this case again"

Before she could spit out the last word the group quickly moved out of the lounge area to Hotch's office to finish up what they had to do.

"You all may leave" Hotch said after the group went over what they had to go over for almost an hour. They gathered their belongings heading to their respectable desk areas. Just as they did Prentiss' and Reid's phones went off at the same time, Garcia's name flashing on the screen.

The two two agents glanced up at each other questioningly before opening the text.

_Hello my dearies, _

_I am writing to you to ensure that you don't spill the even to J.J. Too many people know need to keep this circle as small and tight as a cheerio comprende?_

_We don't want any more high school portraits appearing on every FBI agents computer or someone's entire book collection turned completely into PDF format_

_P.S I will find out what you are hiding Reid. You too Emily!_

_-Love PG_

Prentiss and Reid exchanged looks, a mixture of fear for keeping a secret like Morgan and Garcia getting together(as well as their own) and what Garcia promised to do if they told. That tripled with the reminder of the FBI's golden rule of no fraternization between co-workers, of which punishment will e dolled out by Hotch.

"Dammit" Prentiss said, sighing and putting her phone away.

"Do you think she'll really do that?" Reid asked worriedly.

Prentiss shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care right now" she moved on to collect her things. "I only know I have a date with my bed for the rest of the night, goodbye" Reid gave a silent wave as she picked up her stuff and left. A few minutes after Reid did the same.

Little did the two know J.J was above them on the staircase of the bullpen, frustrated she didn't catch a word that they said. She retreated to her office in defeat to collect her own things to leave. A few minutes into doing so she heard her door close behind her and someone's arms wrap around her. She sighed biting her lip, and smiling up at the intruder.

"This is really dangerous you know, Aaron" she moaned when she felt Hotch move his hands down from her chest to her hips while kissing her neck. He chuckled at her shivering from his touch and turned her to face him.

"I hate being interrupted from our time together. So I'm finishing this now" he stated before roughly capturing her lips. Their kisses turned to urgent tonguing, as their hands removed various articles of clothing while moving to J.J's desk. Hotch lifted J.J up on the desk haphazardly knocking things off it and roaming his hands all over her body. J.J in turned wrapped her legs around his waist, after undoing his pants.

"Jennifer" he gasped taking a break from kissing her lips to the rest of her body getting more positive reactions with each touch and kiss.

From outside the door stood Penelope Garcia, mouth agape at the sounds that were coming from the room. Earlier, after the leaving the meeting, she remembered to drop off a document that she needed to give to J.J, when she saw Hotch walk in the room from a distance. Wanting to be courteous she just stood by the door. Soon after doing so she heard items crashing to the floor and then moaning... she covered her mouth in shock at the sounds that continued without shame. While trying not to draw attention to herself Penelope began slowly walking then half-running to her office in shock and surprise at her discovery.

* * *

><p>Um surprise ending? LOL<p>

I will update at a later time. I hope it was enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!

Also in order for anyone to know who Reid is writing to, if you don't know that is, you have to read my other stories **Mens Mentis**, and **Basium** to fully understand who she is as well as **Thinking of You, Even Though I Didn't Realize it**. Morgan knows, but the secret hasn't gone out to the rest of the group yet.

So anyway thank you again for reading! :D bye!


	3. The First Step

Next installment! :D I'll be uploading another since I won't have time to later because I have to get ready to move back to campus and get settled in again for the semester. I won't be able to update for awhile after this and another chapter. :/

But please don't hesitate to read and review! Also any ideas someone has for what should happen in this CM verse. I have a bigger storyline planned but I want to get in some other things before I do.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The First Step <strong>

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were laying together that night, in each others arms, a bowl of popcorn between them, along with candy and soda. It was their annual movie night, this time at Morgan's, where they would enjoy each others company with movies and conversation until around midnight when they would sleepover at one another's house, having a big breakfast in the morning.

The difference however from this movie night and the previous ones they had, was the incessant make-out sessions. Morgan and Garcia couldn't take their hands or mouths off each other. That stopped briefly however when the batch of popcorn on the stove top exploded all over Morgan's kitchen floor. Which was in a way lucky for the couple since they already on the floor after not being patient enough to go to the couch for their tonsil hockey. They laughed the whole thing off when they felt kernels of popcorn hitting them on the head and cleaned up, starting on a new batch. For the second go around Morgan just kept his arms around Garcia while collecting the popcorn as it popped. They headed over to Morgan's room with their snacks and movie for the night. After a few mintues into the movie Morgan noticed Garcia with a faraway look in her eyes, barely touching her drink or snack.

"Penny for your thoughts...Penny?" Morgan asked with a straight face. Garcia looked at him lip quivering before she snorted and then burst out laughing.

"Derek Morgan don't ever make that lame joke again!" she said through her gasps. Morgan laughed with her inching closer. "Or call me Penny its weird" she said crunching up her face causing Morgan to laugh.

"Don't change the subject"

"Oh are we doing homework?" she asked smirking. "Am I going too fast for you?"

He sat up from the bed placing one hand on either side of Garcia against the headboard where they sat. They stared into each others eyes, Morgan's glinted with warm and Garcia's with mischief and some fear hidden inside. Morgan leaned closer to kiss her, but quickly pulled back when Garcia tried to lean in as well. She sucked her teeth and whimpered.

"You tease. How could you deny a kiss to your true love?" she said sighing dramatically.

"First you have to tell me what's bothering you Penelope...Then and only then you get your kiss" Morgan said, playfulness somewhat in his voice but with a serious undertone. Garcia pouted while struggling to find the right words to say and the consequences that might come with it.

"JJ'sknockingbootswithhotch" she finally blurted out before covering her mouth and looking at Morgan with wide eyes. Morgan's face fell, then when finally registering with what she said rose to shock.

"Come again?"

"Icaughtthem-"

"Baby girl, slow down okay? Take a deep breath" Morgan said placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. "You caught them? When?"

"They-they were i-in her officer earlier today.I wanted to drop of-f something, but I saw Hotch go in before me and he didn't see me. When I went to go wait by the door I heard things crashing on the floor and moaning from both of them" she finished covering her mouth not quite over the discovery from earlier that day. Morgan continued staring at her in shock. Hotch and J.J? Together?

"I can't handle keeping this kind of secret Derek. I'm all for juicy and delicious work-place gossip but this is Hotch and JJ we're talking about" Garcia said becoming upset. Morgan immediately pulled her close to his chest, shifting his position so that he was sitting against his headboard while Garcia was on his lap. "Then there's us being together, which makes it worse. The evil wicked witch of the west Strauss will find out and...and...and-

"Shh,Penelope it'll be okay. That's why you're telling me now so that you don't have to keep it just to yourself" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh Derek, I'm dragging you down into my madness" Garcia whispered after calming down for a few minutes. Morgan smiled down at her stroking her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetness" He leant down to kiss her on the lips firmly. When he pulled away he left Garcia licking her lips anticipating another kiss. He obliged moving her from his lap to the center of the bed on her side, kissing her after each movement.

"My beautiful goddess you have nothing to fear while your knight is here" Morgan whispered to her smiling. She smiled back cheeks rosy.

"Where do you see us going?" she asked after the two spent the last half an hour staring into each others eyes.

"Hopefully nowhere. I plan to keep you in this bed for the rest of the night" Garcia's eyes went wide. "Our shadows will dance on the walls, while our voices will call each others names so many times they'll be etched in my walls and on my ceiling" he replied back huskily capturing her lips again more passionately. Garcia pulled back breathless and averting her eyes.

"You sound so sure of yourself fair knight" she placed a hand on Morgan's cheek looking into his eyes which reflected love in volumes for her. "You sure that'll happen?" she teased glancing over at him.

"I've dreamt about it for the longest time...so I know it will become a reality my princess"

Garcia let out a laugh, but Morgan saw something else in her eyes. Was it fear? Was she afraid of him? Or the fact that he openly admitted that he wanted her in such a intimate way, that they're only used to teasing about, that night?

"Penelope?" Morgan asked, when he saw that her face was crestfallen. "Talk to me mama"

"I'm a little nervous about the whole sex thing that may happen with us" Garcia said quietly, voice. Morgan recoiled at her word choice. She thought of it as just sex?

"I mean we tease about it alot but-can we just lay here and talk?" Morgan stared at her for a few moments wondering why she was so nervous telling him these things. It hurt him a bit to know that he almost took advantage of her, without asking what she wanted first.

"Anything you desire is a wish granted my love" Morgan replied, pulling her as close as possible to him. "I don't want to rush you baby girl, from anything". He kissed her cheek as they sat in silence, their thoughts occupying them from any actions for awhile.

"We'll be making love by the way," Morgan corrected, saying it against Garcia's ear which sent chills down her spine. "You won't remember your name after we're finished, let alone simple motor functions..."

Garcia squeaked, quickly moving from her spot on the bed to the edge of the bed, clutching her chest and smiling breathlessly. Morgan followed her and held her in his arms.

"Do you want to finish our movie?" he asked glancing at the clock to see midnight hadn't approached yet. Garcia nodded and moved with Morgan back to where they were on the bed, lying side-by-side, fingers and hands inter-laced. Morgan picked up the remote starting the movie over again, body heavy with guilt over upsetting his Penelope.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think in review please! :)<p>

I hope this was enjoyed. I will also be updating my Reid/Desiree story too. It co-exists with this one.

Thank you for reading! :D


	4. The Second Point Five Step

Next installment. I won't be able to update for awhile after this because of school, fair warning. :/

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Point Five Step<strong>

"You know...you never told me about what you and Reid were hiding" Garcia said to Morgan's back. They were in his kitchen Saturday morning, each taking turns making their big breakfast as they usually did after their movie wore one of Morgan's jersey's and a pair of his boxers after her shower since she forgot to pack was grateful for the intimacy they shared last night of just cuddling and talking with each other without rushing into sex. However, she couldn't help but notice Morgan had something heavy in his heart as they woke up early in the morning. She slyly suggested that they shower together but only receive a half-hearted chuckle in response. He suggested she shower first while he got their ingredients ready for cooking. She hope he wasn't angry at her from last night...was he?

"There's nothing to really tell baby girl, let Spencer have his privacy. Pass me an egg please-"

"Ah-hah!" she shouted suddenly, startling him enough to drop the spatula and cup of flour he held. "Baby girl..." he said exasperatedly.

"Sorry..." she said smiling sweetly as he bent down to clean up his mess. "But let's not change the do you call him Spencer like that? Why didn't you want me to take a peek at g man's letter? Who's he writing them to?"

"If I tell you...will you not bug me about any other detail about it?"

"Of course my darling chocolate truffle" she said taking his face in her hands and giving him a chaste kiss. Morgan's look of disbelief at her promise didn't disappear.

"I mean it..."

"I know. I know" she said again, planting more kisses on his lips to try to seal the deal. He sighed knowing that he'd probably regret his decision later.

"He's been writing letters to Desiree. They like each other okay?"

Garcia squealed in excitement, jumping up and down. When Morgan tried to move away from her to finish his cooking he got pulled back into Garcia's arms.

"That is so romantic! My sweet furry friend has a girlfriend!"

"You are so crazy girl" Morgan said fondly while smiling. Garcia studied him for a moment relishing in his smile.

"That's the first time you smiled today. I made you laugh, ha ha" she murmured moving her face closer to his, lips very close to each others. "You woke up and stuff like a Mister Grumpypuss ," she continued, resting her head on his chest. Morgan just sighed allowing Garcia to stay where she was for a few moments. He moved away going back to the area of the kitchen he was at before.

"Oh, and you didn't finish answering my question-"

"You never gave me my egg"

Garcia huffed before grabbing an egg on her side of the kitchen and stalking over to where Morgan was. She held it up to him, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Now spill"

Morgan picked the egg off Garcia's hands and examined it slowly before cracking it on the side of his bowl.

"Princess...you promised no more digging"

"Just one more tiny morsel! Please my lovedove!"

Morgan sighed again, wondering if breakfast would ever get taken care of. "I just think of him as a brother now more than ever. We spent the holidays together. That's about it -"

Garcia gasped, with many thoughts running through her head. The thought of Morgan and Reid becoming closer like that warmed her heart, as did Reid finding someone he truly liked. The second thought was bewilderment at Morgan keeping this a secret from her. On top of that spending the holidays with him and hogging him from everyone else.

"I see how it is then" she said pretending to cry. "You and Reid being brothers and telling each other secrets...I am truly am hurt Derek" Morgan continued mixing his batter for waffles.

"Do you want pina colada waffles or vanilla cinnamon baby?"

"Can I have chocolate?" she asked seductively, while firmly grabbing hold of one of Morgan's butt cheeks through his boxer's. He jumped in surprise, a smile spreading on his face.

"You're a naughty girl" he said tapping his waffle batter covered spoon on Garcia's nose. An innocent look appeared on her face as she placed an index finger on her lips.

"Are you gonna spank me?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be getting it good bab-" Morgan stopped short, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning. He stared at Garcia intently and then turned back to the counter stirring his batter. Garcia looked at him worriedly.

"Derek-"

"I'll make chocolate ones, can you finish up the other stuff please?" Morgan asked not even glancing over his shoulder. He poured the waffle batter into the iron and set off to do another breakfast task.

Garcia looked at him sadly before preparing another breakfast item.

Garcia and Penelope sat in silence at the table eating their breakfast. Both parties were frustrated at themselves for their own behavior, trying to rationalize it, find excuses for it for it and maybe even ways to applogize for it. Once both were finished they both got up with their dishes heading for the kitchen. before Garcia could react Morgan grabbed hers, almost on his way to the kitchen. Anger began boiling up inside her and she blocked his path.

"Excuse me baby girl"

"No, let me handle it since I'm a guest here. I want to earn my keep" Garcia reached for the plates only to have Morgan move them out of her reach.

"I got it baby girl" Morgan tried moving to the kitchen again only to be blocked a second time. "Pardon me I have to put these dishes away"

"I'm not moving out of the way until you tell me what's wrong Derek. Tell me"

"Penelope there's nothing wrong...please"

Derek tried side-stepping her into the kitchen but failed, growing frustrated again.

"What do you want me to say Penelope?" he growled. Garcia's face fell again and she sniffed.

"Just tell me why we're mad at me...please...was it because I wouldn't have sex with you last night?" tears started forming in her eyes.

Morgan's face fell this time. Guilt and anger tugged at his being for the way he's been acting to his Penelope. The one he has cared for, thought about and loved since the moment he set eyes on her. Garcia dropped to her knees and began sobbing in front of Morgan cheeks and eyes red.

He quickly moved the plates he carried back to the table and gathered Penelope in his arms. She struggled at first but then Morgan hold her sobbing into his chest.

"I love you so much Penelope, I didn't want to force you into anything. I was afraid I was last night" he said voice heavy. Garcia's shaking and sobbing started to die down. "I just...I feel like I almost raped you baby girl by saying all that stuff. I should have asked you if-"

"Derek..." Garcia said voice muffled by Morgan's chest. Morgan moved his arms downward a bit to allow for Garcia to lift her head up.

"I'm not mad at you Derek...I know you would never do that to me without asking-"

"You have every right to be angry...I should have asked, I shouldn't have pushed you..."

"No, Derek. I was angry at myself for...so many things..."

They fell silent staring into each other's teary eyes, searching for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry" they said together and then captured each other's lips. They kissed each other in an urgent frenzy; biting, licking, searching, finding and then claiming. Hands moved to remove clothing, but stopped as one pair of lips broke apart from the other.

"I'm sorry Penelope..."Morgan said moving away from her. Garcia lunged at him taking his lips into hers again.

"Take me now" she commanded voice a low whisper between the kiss. Morgan hurriedly picked Garcia up while she wrapped her legs around him, leading them both to the bedroom.

Morgan lightly tossed Garcia at the center of the bed before going on top of her.

"I love you Penelope, so much" he began leaving trails of kisses down her neck while pulling off her shirt. Garcia moaned starting to pull off his shirt and clawing at his back.

"I love you so much Derek" she gasped exploring his mouth again with her tongue. The pair continued removing clothes until there was nothing left. Their shadows danced on the walls while their names, which were being called out over and over, were etched in the ceiling and walls.

* * *

><p>Will be updated later!<p>

Thank you for reading. I hope this was enjoyed! :D

Review and tell me what you think! :)


	5. Rising Against TMI part I

Next installment pardon the wait! :D

I won't be able to update for awhile after this because of school again soon...but enjoy! Please also check out my recent story **Can't Give In, But I Must **its Hotch centered. I would love a bit of feedback on that if you were to be so kind! :D

Also my Reid/Desiree Morgan series **The Reid Experience **(that's the last time I mention it I swear lol) which co-exists with this one.

Please read and review thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Rising Against TMI part I<strong>

"Baby Girl…sweetness" Morgan gently nudged the woman laying beside him covered in one of his sheets. "Time to wake up…"

"Hum?" Garcia mumbled "No, no I don't want any other chocolate for Valentines day…I want my hunk of burning love Derek Morgan covered in raspberries.…"

Morgan chuckled, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. He looked at her a few minutes more, recalling the previous nights as well as early morning love making. He was thrilled to have finally expressed his love for her, and vice versa. He was also excited and somewhat nervous about what other surprises might be in store for them in the future.

"Mhm Derek…" she mumbled eyes fluttering open. Morgan smiled at her, stroking her cheek. "Good morning princess Penelope,"

"Hmm, who's Penelope?" Morgan's face drew up in concern then grinned when Garcia giggled.

"Very funny"

"Oh, I enjoyed our weekend…I don't want to get out of bed and brave this whole new world…" Garcia sighed nuzzling her nose against Derek's. The pair gazed into each others eyes sighing simultaneously.

"I know baby, but," Derek sighed dramatically "thems the breaks. At least you have me to brave this new world with you" he gave her a small peck on the nose.

"How could I forget? Silly me," she murmured.

"I knew you would forget something after we finished" Morgan said raising an eyebrow smirking. Garcia snorted before catching his lips in hers.

"Something else on your mind?" Derek asked as he pulled away from her. Garcia bit her lip gently while gazing into Derek's eyes.

"I'm worried about J.J and us…and whatever Emily might be hiding…"

Morgan thought for a moment. "Maybe we should come clean to her then? Along with Hotch? We can't keep up all of this forever. It would be even more torture than before to keep my hands off you"

"Yeah...you're right"

Derek pulled Penelope closer to his chest lightly playing with her hair.

Garcia's eyes started to water and a smile graced her lips as she thought about what the two had been through together thus far. She also hoped that they would be together for years to come in holy matrimony. "I love you Derek" she whispered looking up at him.

"I love you too Penelope" he said softly gazing into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God! Jennifer Jareau is banging Aaron Hotchner?" Emily Prentiss spurt out only to have her mouth covered in a vice death grip by the BAU's perky tech analyst and shushed by the others in the room...for the third time.<p>

Reid looked about the bat cave nervously chewing on his lip glancing every so often at the door. Morgan winced at the sudden outburst while Garcia kept Prentiss' mouth at bay.

"Shh! Now, Emily my gumdrop you can't do that again 'kay?" Garcia trailed on lightly. "We can't let them know that their beans are spilled just yet! I'll let go if you promise to keep it quiet?" Prentiss looked about the room at the nervous faces before nodding slowly.

"Easy does it" Morgan drawled as Garcia eased up her death grip on Prentiss' mouth. Emily coughed blinking roughly. "Gee Garcia, you used strawberry and cream hand lotion today?"

"Yes my bumble bee" Garcia chirped placing her hands on her hips smiling brightly. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I could taste it actually," Prentiss grimaced sticking her tongue out.

Morgan chuckled in the background as Reid glanced at the door nervously again.

"What's wrong Pretty boy?"

"We have approximately ten minutes and thirty seconds...twenty nine seconds, before Hotch is finished with his lunch and five until J.J is done with hers," he muttered and then began counting down silently.

"Well we have to tell her we know...don't we?" Prentiss asked the room. Everyone just glanced at each other.

"Seems pretty fair to me. Getting everyone's secrets out in the open" Morgan said crossing his arms. "We know theirs and they'll know ours-"

"My sentiments exactly lovedove" Garcia purred stroking one of her boyfriend's biceps. He grinned back leaning into her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You two are shameless!" Prentiss squealed. She turned to Reid smirking, earning a perplexed glance. "And you, running off on a romantic getaway on the rooftop. I saw you and Desiree coming down from there, faces flushed, clothes askew after like two hours-"

Morgan's eyes widened, "On the roof? Two hours?" he questioned incredulously. Reid gulped.

"Desi..she uhm wanted to spend some time with me...alone...with stimulating conversation… so..."

"My baby is growing up!" Garcia cooed trapping Reid's head into her bosom.

"I doubt that stimulating conversation could cause your clothes to become 'askew' or my baby sister's face flushed. Watch it Spencer. Don't get my baby sister in trouble" he pointed out crossing his arms and leaning back.

"We didn't do anyfing!" Reid cried, voice muffled by bosom.

"You should be ashamed Derek, leaving your sister in the office by herself. What ever they did was your fault ya'know" Prentiss drew out. Reid blushed, thinking about what he and his girlfriend did and talked about during her visit the other day, when they escaped to the roof, while averting everyone's eyes.

Morgan gave a half smile shrugging "Not my fault she can't keep up"

"One minute thirty seconds for J.J!" Reid piped up from his place against Garcia's chest.

"Okay so!" Garcia clapped snapping the group to attention and gently pushing Reid off to the side. "Who will get her? Derek?"

"This was your idea Baby girl..." Morgan said looking at his girl friend in disbelief.

"No, no I distinctly remember you telling me we can't let this go on while we were in disposed of this morning" Prentiss and Reid exchanged horrified looks while mentally categorizing where they rested their hands in the office ,"Now, chop chop my sweet. You gotta raise yourself by the boot straps and yada-"

"Let's make Reid do it" Prentiss said sneering in Reid's direction.

"Me?" he gave a yelp of surprise. "Would it not make more sense for Emily to go? She...she almost blew our cover"

Garcia tapped her finger against her lip thoughtfully, "Huh. I like that idea. Emily go, since you were so eager earlier! No buts" Garcia trilled wrapping her arms around an amused Morgan's middle.

Emily's face fell abruptly as she begrudgingly headed to the door. "Aww man, this is gonna suck"

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! Please review when you have the chance<p>

Bye! :D


	6. Rising Against TMI part II

update yay! xD I decided it would be best for me to write out my stories again, then type them up. Espcially since I'm away at school ...Please read and review, thanks!

PS. check out my Hotch fic too when you have the chance! Review as well :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Rising Against TMI part II<strong>

"Baby girl…you have to stop doing that…" Penelope Garcia was pacing around her office in an irritated fashion for as long as Prentiss was gone…10 minutes. She stopped every so often to tap her foot until Reid made a comment about how much more calories she was probably losing by pacing, which was met with a death glare.

"Mama you really need to relax" Morgan cooed linking his arms around Garcia's shoulders. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Hey"

Penelope looked back into his teary eyed. "I'm just nervous" she looked down again and then at the door. "It feels like a bunch of lab rats fighting for a block of cheese in my stomach" she sighed resting her head on Morgan's chest. He laid his head on top of hers, and then glanced at Reid. He had his arms crossed looking at the door, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously. Morgan himself was nervous, but felt as though if he decided to show as much of a frown or wrinkle brow both Reid and Garcia would be in the deeper depths of despair. He believed that as soon as he let slip his resolve there would be no hope for any of them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing Garcia and Morgan to turn their heads in the given direction and Reid's eyes to widen while his body jerked in surprise. Penelope looked into Morgan's eyes for strength then left his arms for the door. His hand appeared on top of hers as they twisted the knob, fear gathering inside them of their future together and what else might await them from their confessions.

* * *

><p>J.J stepped into Penelope Garcia's laboratory seeing the worried faces of Reid and Garcia, and Morgan's who was trying to cover it up. An equally nervous Prentiss walked in behind her shutting and locking the door accordingly.<p>

"Hey…guys" J.J finally said after glancing around the stoic occupants of the room.

"Well?" Prentiss mouthed to everyone from her spot behind J.J.

Morgan took a step forward "I think you should sit down for a minute Jennifer" J.J blinked at him then tried reading everyone else's expressions. A small defiant smile crossed her face as she crossed her arms.

"Is something going on here? Emily just told me she needed help with something. Not…whatever you guys might have planned for me-"

"Please, Jennifer hon, sit" Garcia murmured trying to lead J.J to the nearby chair at her computer station. J.J complied, albeit begrudgingly, allowing Penelope to lead her away from her comfortable spot in front of the door. The rest of the group stood loosely around as to not overcrowd her, faces marked in varying degrees of worry. Penelope took her place next to J.J, stroking her arm gently.

"Guys…can you please tell me what's going on? What's with all the secrecy?" she asked exasperatedly, body language becoming a bit defensive, Morgan noted. He slowly stepped more into the circle calculating in his mind what words to use. He looked at Penelope for strength

"Penelope and I are…we're in a relationship"

* * *

><p>TBC in next chap lol xD<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. More Than a Few Things Off Our Chests

next update :D

Please enjoy and review! thanks. check out my other CM fics when you have the chance! They co-exist with this one. Except; **Evolution of Spencer Reid**, I decided. It's a separate universe thing. :/ However, The Reid Experience co-exists with this one.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: More Than a Few Things Off Our Chests<strong>

The room stood still for a few seconds until J.J burst into laughter shocking everyone else.

"Was that? Was that all?" she said between laughter. "Even Stevie Wonder could see you two are in a relationship" Morgan and Garcia comically gaped at each other in astonishment, with some relief settling over them. If J.J couldn't be easily duped, then more than likely Hotch knew too. So was he keeping his knowledge of them in a relationship for what reason? To protect them, as well as his and J.J's relationship?

"To be honest, in the last two weeks you two seemed overly clingy with one another. I just put two and two together when Morgan would sneak off or Garcia would sneak off when the other was gone" J.J continued looking at the couple smiling fondly. "I'm glad though. Both of you seem happier-"

"Well, technically…" Reid began his colleagues eyes turning in his direction "…Due to Stevie Wonder's retinopathy of prematurity or ROP, which was previously known as retrolental fibroplasia or RLF, an eye disease that affects prematurely-born babies he wouldn't be able to see anything. Through medical research over the years it is thought to be caused by disorganized growth of retinal blood vessels which may result in scarring and retinal detachment-"

"Reid...Reid that's the joke man" Morgan interrupted patting Reid on the shoulder a smile grazing his lips. Reid blinked a couple of times in confusion before the light bulb over his head lit up in realization. "Oh…"

"Is that all you guys wanted? If so, I'll be on my merry-" J.J started rising out of her seat until Garcia and Prentiss firmly sat her down again.

"Hey!"

"That isn't everything. There's something else more important we have to talk about" Garcia intertwined her fingers into J.J's, looking into her eyes sadly. J.J felt Prentiss' hand engulf into hers and turned seeing the same sad look on her face. J.J looked back and forth between the two confusedly and then at Reid and Morgan who watched her with the same melancholy features. She tried in vain to pry her fingers away from them.

"I…I have to go back to lunch then deliver some files to Hotch-" she said averting eye contact from everyone and trying to get up again.

"You finished lunch fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds ago" Reid said somberly. "Hotch finished his-awhile ago. The same time it took for Prentiss to find you-"

"So?" J.J scoffed, looking around again. "Why did you decide now of all times to track the amount of time Hotch and I have lunch Spence huh? What are you trying to say?"

Reid bit his lip, shaking his head slowly "I didn't say anything…"

"Hey, J.J don't be angry with him. He didn't do anything wrong-" Morgan said.

"Why? Why shouldn't I be angry with any of you? Huh? You get Emily to take me down here, and give me the third degree? What are you trying to do? What are you trying to prove-"

"J.J love, we know that Hotch and you are in a relationship...for how long we don't know" J.J suddenly had a wild expression on her face, the team braced themselves for a swarm of profanities, attacks…anything….but instead her face crumpled into sorrow.

"It's none of your business" she hissed tears beginning to make trails down her face. Garcia bit her lip tears begging to fall.

"It is our business J.J. I know what its like to-" Prentiss started, but was interrupted.

"No! You don't who are any of you to judge me? I can't help who I fall in love with…I can't…I tried…I tried so har...hard" J.J gasped, sobbing now, while Garcia pulled her in close. Prentiss moved closer embracing J.J from her back.

"He was married to Haley still... when we first…" J.J choked, crying again into Penelope.

The group exchanged looks but took no further sentiment. They felt that comforting their friend was best by allowing her to cry and talk out what she was feeling and kept in. Morgan looked on solemnly at his upset friend, knowing what it was like to keep such a huge secret from the rest of the team…but he thankful that it wasn't as emotionally scarring as his once was. The media liaisons agent gave out so much information and helped everyone…often without sleep, as she picked out cases for the team. She seemed to barely have any type of outlet. Morgan's gaze wandered over to Penelope, which connected with her gaze on him as if she were trying to read what he was thinking.

J.J slowly pulled away from Garcia a sad smile on her face, "I…for the longest time I thought I caused Haley's death-"

"You didn't J.J. You couldn't have" Morgan interrupted kneeling down to her level and gently cupping her face. "Don't blame yourself Jennifer. Please stop. You can't help who you fall in love with. At all" Garcia and Prentiss continued rubbing small circles in her back and arm nodding. Reid looked over Morgan timidly, not wanting to anger her again.

"One of the greatest predictors of love is proximity. Physical closeness leads to increased emotion, and it is not unusual to hear stories of bosses falling in love with their secretaries." He shrugged. "It was inevitable. Almost like…fate"

"Uh J.J isn't... never mind" Prentiss said turning back to J.J smiling.

"I kind of am like a secretary...I guess"J.J glanced at Reid apologetic. "I'm sorry Spence I shouldn't have yelled at you. Any of you" she indicated looking at her family in remorse. "I just. My hormones have been kinda weird. I'm…pregnant"

The room became quiet with shock again until footsteps at the door penetrated it.

* * *

><p>Who awaits at the door? :o<p>

Thanks for reading! tbc in next chap!


	8. Let's All Hold Hands

Last update for awhile!

Please read and review! Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, and generally following this story. :) I appreciate it greatly

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Let's All Hold Hands...<strong>

Aaron Hotchner surveyed the room, discovering his teary eyed colleagues embracing each other.

"You've told them" Hotch said quietly. Taking the group's silence and nervous looks as confirmation, the raven haired agent closed his eyes. He opened them a second later only to shut the door.

"Hotch...we-" Morgan said getting up from his position.

"I had to say something Aaron…we" J.J interrupted rising out of her seat, Prentiss and Garcia steadied her when she lost her balance. "We all couldn't go on like this. Keeping something so huge from one another-"

"Yeah, we have enough secrets from each other already" Garcia piped, but then she seemed to instantly regret it upon seeing the look on Hotch's face.

"What other things are being kept secret?" his eyes darted between each agents.

"Baby girl and I…we're together". Hotch's eyes stopped on him before nodding, "Anything else?"

Morgan stared blankly at Hotch, and then swept a hand over his bald head looking over at an equally surprised Penelope.

Hotch quickly looked over at Prentiss and then at Reid standing next to her. "Are you two involved?"

Prentiss snorted in laughter before throwing a glance at a glowering Reid, and then composed herself.

"Uh no sir we're not. I'm not involved with anyone here. Scout's honor" she murmured holding up the customary Boy Scout hand signal.

"I'm in a relationship with Desiree Morgan" Reid said sheepishly. Hotch nodded, sweeping around the room once more, settling on J.J. His stern expression softened a bit.

"Can we talk privately?" J.J glanced around at her family then at Hotch.

"I'm tired of hiding secrets from everyone Aaron, we can trust them. Please" she begged. She held out her hands to him. He stared intently at her and then the group again. He then slowly made his way over to the group his face laced with content and a twinge of something else. Morgan could see that Hotch's grip, on the situation was fading as fast as it began. He began to recall seeing the same expression presented before J.J in the past. How had he not paid attention to it before? J.J was the one who dissolved his resolve. His control evaporated around J.J.

"There's a seat right here for ya Boss man" Garcia smiled nodding over to the extra chair near them. Hotch took his seat, moving it directly in front of J.J, enveloping his hands in hers and eyes connected.

"I can't correct the mistakes I have made with mere words…but I hope I can with my actions" he said softly, kissing J.J's hands tenderly. "It was not my intention to burden you…any of you with any pain"

"Aaron I burdened you just as much-"

"No, not as much as I" He said eyes staring into J.J's eyes deeply. "I tried to control the entire relationship. Cheating on my wife, continuing the relationship without remorse…even when Haley died. I…" he stopped closing his eyes briefly. J.J kissed his forehead with tears flowing down her face again.

Garcia backed away slowly, signaling Prentiss to do the same to give the couple privacy. Reid and Morgan quietly made their way to the door, Garcia and Prentiss following closing the door behind them.

The group made their way to the bullpen, exhausted, but feeling lighter in their emotional load. They gave each other reassuring looks.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Prentiss sighed branching off to collect her things.

"You forgot something Emily!" Garcia piped trailing on after her. Reid and Morgan gave each other confused glances before saying their goodbyes. Morgan headed off to his office, knowing that Penelope will catch up later, and more than likely knowing Reid was going off to visit a certain lawyer on another floor.

"What did I forget?"

Garcia smirked at her. "Your secret lovah…of course"

Prentiss scoffed, laughing while shaking her head. "I don't have a secret…lovah or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Penelope"

"You can't hide forever darling!" Garcia called after her laughing. She then trudged to Morgan's office seeing him collecting his things. She closed the door behind herself shutting the blinds.

"Angelface…now is not a good time" he said laughing lightly. Garcia smirked at him. She began slowly walking in his direction, swaying her hips in the way that always grabbed Derek's attention.

Morgan braced his hands against his chair eyes following the way his Penelope moved to him, and then sat on his desk. She smirked crossing her legs and twirling one of her heeled feet around in a small circle. She tilted her head, putting on a pretend perplexed face.

"Good time for what chocolate thunder?" she said slowly running her tongue over her top lip. Morgan's eyebrows rose. Garcia giggled quickly, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Pen-"

"Shh, my prince" she muttered, placing an index finger on his lips smiling sneakily. "No words"

With that she pulled her statuesque greek god by the shirt roughly, crashing their lips into each other. Morgan's brain stopped functioning as Penelope's tongue gained instant access into his mouth, their kissing passionate as the seconds rolled on. She inched further on top of the desk laying down, Morgan on top of her, hands moving on every part of Penelope's form kiss not disconnecting.

* * *

><p>Kinda a random ending. xD<p>

Would anyone like a continuation fic for J.J and Hotch's convo? I'll add it on to **I Can't Give In, But I Must **as another chapter?

Thank you for reading. Please review! :)


	9. Spanksalot

Update, when I should be working on homework xD lol

Also it's a little embarrassing to write this on the library's computer...lol.

So anyway enjoy! Also check out my new Supernatural Criminal Minds crossover, "**What Light through Yonder Window Breaks?**" if you enjoy slash or just want to read something different. Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Spanksalot<strong>

"Mama, you really are going to be the death of me one of these days" Derek said shaking his head while buttoning up his clothes from bottom to top. Penelope giggled not making a move at all to straighten up her appearance. She still had a glazed over look in her eyes as she watched Derek dress. Derek looked up catching her unabashed staring and evil grin, smiling.

"Penelope…time to go" he murmured, moving his hands to help her close up her blouse. Penelope suddenly grabbed Derek's hands narrowing her eyes, evil grin still in place. Derek's eyes widened.

"Baby girl…"

"We're not going anywhere…" she said, chuckling darkly licking her lips. "I want to see you _strip _my Willy Wonka chocolate bar. Show me your golden ticket! "

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the request. "You've been acting a little naughtier than usual sweetheart. Making love at the office on a frequent basis, now you want me to strip? I just might have to spank you…" he mused softly.

Penelope leaned in as close as she could from her seating position on top of Derek's desk. "You're not gonna do anything about it either are ya…tough guy?" Her lips ghosted over Derek's, smirking smugly still. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well then my malted milk chocolate turtle dov-eep!" Derek suddenly sat on top of his desk while at the same time turning Penelope over his lap. He pulled her skirt down to her knees exposing her plump backside. Her mouth gaped like a fish, glasses nearly falling off her face as Derek landed about four or five-Penelope lost count because of the traumatizing situation ya'know? –thwacks to her behind. The spanks weren't too hard or rough or anything, but hard enough to leave slightly blushing cheeks. Once he finished Derek gently pulled Penelope's skirt up and pulled her from his desk. She held her butt as she stood, eyes wide and glasses turned up on one side.

Derek cradled her face looking into her eyes intently. He worried if he went a little too far. From her reaction he sensed she had never even been spanked as a child, let alone by a romantic partner or anything…

"Baby? You okay?"

Still stunned and clutching her bottom, Penelope mutely shook her head. Derek held out his hand to her, still eyeing her face in concern. She took his hand, the other still holding one to her sore butt. Derek held her purse and jacket on his arm, as he led the way out of his office.

* * *

><p>This went in a <em>really <em>weird direction xD kinda short too. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…kaodfidf;

Lame chapter title too ugh.

Anyone have any ideas for fluff? I can't seem to think of any. :/ maybe I should search though some prompts?

I had these two serious plot ideas but I want to fill in other domestic couple stuff for the two before I move on. Any ideas, comments or whatever pm me or review please.

I hope it was enjoyed? lol

Thanks for reading :)


	10. The VDay I

Valentine's Day for our fave couple! About a day late and a dollar short, but I'm still posting anyway xD

Also, thanks again to the peeps following this story, favoriting and reviewing as they do! :D You guys are the best!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The V-Day I<strong>

Penelope felt kinda off on this day. She should be overjoyed at the concept of celebrating this most sacred pink and red adorned, romantic day with the very beautiful, inside and out(_very_)Derek Morgan. The idea of something bothering her, even with those thoughts seemed to mess with her head even more. He's been the same loving, kind and attentive man she's known for the last seven years but only this time they were a couple. A couple who confessed their love to one another verbally and physically almost a month ago… everything should have seemed rushed. However, Penelope didn't feel that rush whatsoever.

Everything just felt perfect. Even the arguments and disagreements they've had along the way didn't deter the feeling she had of their relationship. Even the spanking he gave her days ago, which she did not totally expect at all (and secretly enjoyed), added fuel to the ever burning flame of love she had for Derek.

She felt somewhat selfish though. Penelope could admit to herself was that she felt bad for not planning a special Valentine something for him, as he was probably doing for her. She managed to squeeze out of him last night at his place that he had a surprise for her and to not ask again or she'd spoil it.

Penelope sighed at her appropriately decorated desk, grateful that the team was in the office all day. She spent most of the early morning zoning out on fanfiction or searching for new music to enjoy. Derek, busy with his own paperwork had not come by as of yet. She looked blankly at her computer screen, whizzing by pictures of Valentine's Day treats and such when something caught her eye. A smile spread on her face and she cackled evilly, a wondrous plan forming in her imaginative mind.

"Baby girl?"

Penelope jumped and shrieked at the interruption as well as the closing of the door. She closed her laptop and spun around on her chair facing Derek. Derek walked over to her, looking through a folder.

"I need your help with something, can you please find out when we accessed this information? Hotch wants me to finish this by today…"

"I can take care of that my sweet" she purred taking the files and hoping Derek didn't suspect anything was amiss. Derek smiled at her and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Thanks doll face," She turned around and facing another computer, searching for Derek's wanted information.

"Not going to use Jeeves?" Derek asked curiously, nodding to Penelope's closed laptop.

Penelope let out a shaky laugh, "No, no Jeeves is under the, uhm, weather. Here you go!" A few pages printed out from a nearby printer and Penelope quickly grabbed them practically shoving them in Derek's face while at the same time pushing him out of her cave.

"Penelope Garcia! What are you?-"

"Smooches my lovely, bye, see you tonight!" she said hurriedly, blowing him a kiss before promptly closing the door on the extremely bewildered look on his face. She pressed her back against it sighing heavily. After a few moments she shook herself and strode confidently over to her laptop opening it to view her latest project.

* * *

><p>Everything was going as planned.<p>

Penelope was able to sneak out of the office that afternoon during her lunch break and set up her lair for the Valentine's Day delight for her dear Derek.

She hurried back to the BAU in time to literally bump into Derek near her hideout. He laughed off the jam, holding her close and unafraid of being caught in the secluded area.

"I've been looking for you," he murmured low in her ear sending shivers down her spine and making her heart stop.

"Oh, its nice to be looked for," she replied back in a tone just as low as him. She heard his breath catch and smirked at her affect on him. He lifted his hands slowly from her arms to her face pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"I have a surprise for you baby" he said, taking hold of her hands and leading her to her door. She quirked an eyebrow at him wondering what was in store for her. "At least part one of it" he whispered, taking her glasses while covering her eyes as he pushed open the door and led her inside. Penelope squeed as Derek led her in, doing a little dance and smiling brightly. Derek laughed, "No peeking until you sit down"

Penelope nodded as Derek gently placed her in a seat, her eyes still closed. She heard him rush over to the door closing it before walking back over to her slowly.

"Derek Matthew Morgan! Hurry your cute Hershey behind over here! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Derek just laughed again, admiring Penelope as he kneeled down to her rustling through a few items.

"Okay sweetness, you can open your beautiful eyes now" he said, placing her glasses upon her face simultaneously as she opened her eyes.

She looked down and gasped at what was around her.

Pink streamers hung about the ceiling, a large chocolate fondue chocolate pot with assorted cakes and fruits for dipping resided at a table. There were blown up pictures of Penelope, frolicking on a FBI company picnic with Derek right behind her, another one where Penelope is giving a fierce model pose to the camera in her bathing suit with Derek beside her, then another where Penelope is making a snow angel-Derek beside her looking up at the camera from their laid down view. The pictures go on and on in the same fashion, causing tears to appear in Penelope's eyes. She looked down at Derek who wore a similar expression presenting her with a velvet box.

"Derek…"

"Another moment in this life with you has been a blessing from God himself. He allowed me to spend seven beautiful, thrilling years with you. I just, can't wait another moment without you being by my side for the rest of my life" he opened the velvet box revealing a ring and heart shaped key. Penelope put her hands to her mouth, face red and shaking. "Penelope Lisa-Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

><p>Quite the cliff hanger, sorry about that LOL<p>

Next chapter her answer and then her surprise for Derek. If there still is…

I'll have it by Friday or Saturday.

Thanks for reading, bye! : )


End file.
